Fireworks
by Jazzele
Summary: As Assassin is forced to go to Comodo with his friends. But there, they see an old friend. What will fate bring on a night like this? Dancer/Assassin


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ragnarok Online. But I do own these Characters. But their Jobs and everything is not mine.

Thank you for reading. Please Review.

__________________________Comodo Beach, Rune Midgard_________________________________

Comodo Beach, the town of bright lights, gambling and music. The town of celebrations and of nights full of magic and laughter. Pink beaches, blue ocean and money. All you need to make coming here worthwhile.

But we're not here for the guide now are we? You can experience that another time. No, we're here to witness a night of fun, music and of course, love.

Our story begins at the _Celestial Diligo Bar and Club_. It was located conveniently right next to the water with chairs lying by the water's edge for couples and patrons to spend their time without having to yell at each other over the music of the bards in the club.

Going inside, we find that the club had patrons of every job possible. It was safe to say that this bar was popular. A group of Rogues here, a Knight and a Priest was laughing over there and an Alchemist and his Wizard friends getting drunk at the bar. Dancers and Bards were waiting around the stage, the glittering lights sparkling off their golden costumes. But past the group blacksmiths and sage's, we find an Assassin, getting harassed by his so called… best friends.

A Hunter with dark red hair and emerald green eyes sat next to the Assassin, laughing at something the Priest next to him with his own sky blue eyes and blonde hair had recently just said. The Assassin, having pale silver hair and his own unique crimson red eyes just sighed behind his mask.

The Hunter looked at him. "Come on James. It's not so bad; you never come with us here anyway. What's one day out the rest of the year? "

The Assassin just grunted.

"Try to have some fun will you?" the Priest told him. "We've all been on such busy missions lately, it's only now we actually manage to get together. Robin here is even going on another mission next week and I for one am going to take advantage of having an actual vacation. "Robin nodded at that.

"I would have had more fun staying at the inn." James sulkily murmured.

"I'm sure you would." Robin smirked. "You know what he needs Lance? He needs a woman."

James glared at the Hunter. "I do not need a woman. They would just be another cause for stress than I already need."

The Priest snorted. "Please, not all women are as bratty as they seem. You just have to look hard for the right ones." He looked around the room." In any case, there's no shortage of beautiful women here. " He told them, staring at the Dancers.

"Forgive me for asking this Lance, but aren't you the priest among us? Shouldn't your attitude towards women be more, let's say, Holy?" James remarked.

"Well forgive me for appreciating the finer things in life. The Church will not banish me for that." He told him.

Robin stared at the Dancers on stage. "You know, I'm thinking it wouldn't have been so bad if I'd become a Bard. At least I'd have a beautiful woman as my partner."

James smirked. "If you can find a woman that would even want to be your partner." Robin glared. "And besides, you can't carry a tune to save your life. Which is undoubtedly what you would need to do to become a Bard. "

Lance smirked behind his glass of Morrocan Wine. "That, my friend, is the sad truth."

Robin snorted. "Whatever." He glanced towards the stage and his eyes widened. "No way…"

"What? Found another woman you want to be with?" James asked, turning his Juno Martini in his hands.

"Very much so…" Robin murmured. "It's Tiffany."

James froze as Lance whipped his head around to stare. "Where, where?"

Robin pointed at the stage; where everyone in the bar had turned to watch the performance, both Lance and James turning to look although the latter being slower than the former.

And indeed, there was beautiful Dancer on stage, getting into position to dance. The club lights glinted off her golden ensemble making it glitter as through gemstones of every color were embedded in it. Her long pink hair shifted behind her as she positioned herself, her eyes closed in concentration. Her partner, a bard with deep green hair and blue eyes played out the first notes on his harp.

His voice came out sounding deep and seductive, as he closed his eyes playing the tune Bragi's Poem, the dancer on stage moving to the beat. Hands twirled, Hips moved and the audience was captivated. The golden bracelets tinkled on her arms as she danced creating a painting of complete bliss and harmony.

As the last note hung in the air, the Dancer twirled and bowed, her indigo eyes opening to thunderous applause. A smile that could make even the King of Midgard bow to her every wish appeared, stunning the audience with her beauty. The Bard stood next to her as they held hands and bowed together. Witherless roses were thrown on the stage by Blacksmiths and Alchemists. The Dancer picked them up and blew kisses towards the crowd. She then followed her partner off the stage towards the bar.

The trio watched as the Bard sat at the stool and the Dancer followed, the Bard ordering two Grape Wines. They watched as the Dancer smiled at her partner and gave him a rose from the one's she had gathered.

"I can't believe it. It's really her." Lance whispered to the two friends. "I had no idea she'sdbecome a Dancer."

"Me neither. I guess that's why I didn't hear from her at the Hunter guild." Robin breathed. He stared at James, who was watching the Dancer as though she was a Goddess sent from Asgard. It was the only description he could formulate for the complete focus the Assassin had on the girl.

"James."

"Hmm?"

"You want to go talk to her or something?" For the Hunter knew of the Assassin's affection for the girl. It may have been four years since they had seen her, but it was so obvious that his feelings still remained.

The Assassin stared at him. "Why are you only asking me? She is your friend too you know."

Lance snorted. "Oh come of it, mate. It's obvious to us you still love her. But if you insist, yeah, let's all go talk to her then." The blonde hoped down from his seat and smirked at him, "you can stay here if you like, but I know I miss her and I'm going to go talk to her. Are you coming Rob?"

"Yeah." The Hunter nodded. "It'll be nice to catch up." He glanced at James. "You certain you don't want to come? I'm sure she misses you as well."

James turned his head and stared blankly at the entrance. He stood and with a murmur of "I need some air" was out the door.

The hunter sighed, before looking at Lance with a bright smile. "Let's go then!"

_________________________________By the Beach Chairs Outside____________________________

James was sitting at a table overlooking the water, around him couples that were holding hands and the wind carrying the salty tang of the sea.

Starring at the sky, James could see exactly why Comodo was so popular. The sky was clear, the beach crashing with waves to the shore and the stars twinkling bright over head. "I wonder if Jawaii is this way." He mused quietly to himself.

As he sat there, in the quiet peace amongst his peers, he thought about the Dancer they had seen inside. "She's grown… I suppose fours years do that to a person. I doubt she'll remember me though. A Dancer meets many people everywhere. That's part of the reason they're so popular." He frowned disconcerted with the thought of her forgetting about him.

He heard a tinkling sound and then a voice, sounding sweet like an angel was heard. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

He stiffened, before looking behind him to see Indigo eyes staring at him, a spark of amusement in them. He shifted from her. "No, it's ok." He murmured lowly, looking away from her.

The chair was pushed back and the Assassin found himself sitting next to the Dancer that had captivated his heart. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, and looked away as soon as he saw she was staring at him, a smile on her rose colored lips.

"James." He felt a hand place itself on his chin, as she gently faced his face towards her. She smiled. "You wouldn't happen to be avoiding me would you?"

He felt a blush threaten to overtake his face but pushed it down. "No, of course not."

She smiled, "You still remember who I am, right?" She inquired softly.

"…Tiffany." He breathed finally.

Her eyes sparkled with delight at knowing he had not forgotten her. "I'm glad." She whispered to him, lowering her hand from where it had been placed on his chin. She looked away towards the sea shore. "I saw Lance and Robin inside. I was surprised." She glanced at him. "I'd missed all of you so much. I wasn't sure where you all had gone after the Job Change tests."

"Lance told me you'd all be here on vacation until next week, is that right?" She inquired.

He nodded. "You dance here often?"

She nodded an affirmative. "Yes. I hadn't known that Dancers were assigned schedules and venues to dance at when I became one. But it's ok, I met Raphael that way."

"Raphael?" He asked.

She smiled. "The Bard. He's with Lance and Robin right now. He's very talented. I'm honored that he's my partner. He's taught me so much." She laughed. "He also spoils me with gifts. But, he's very sweet that way."

"He's your boy friend then?" James asked her, feeling dread at the possible answer.

"Who? Raphael?" She looked shocked. "Oh no. He's just a friend. Best friend actually. It's a little strange that we didn't become a couple, since it's almost in our job expectations to be one, but no. we are definitely more comfortable being friends." She looked at him. "And you? Any girlfriends yet?'

"No." He looked away from her sparkling eyes. "None yet."

"Oh… "She looked away. "A shame. Isn't there anyone you like? Maybe you just haven't told her yet?"

He hesitated, but she caught on.

"Oh silly me. Why am I asking these things? You don't have to answer. Let's talk about something else." She looked at the sky. "So, what adventures have you been having so far? Raphael and I were actually taking a break from all the monster fighting we've been doing. We're going to Rachel next to explore. I've always wanted to see Freya's Temple."

And from there, they talked; about they're traveling, her dancing, and the people she had met in her journey. And she asked him what he was doing, what missions he'd been on. And throughout the entire conversation, James was content.

She smiled at him. "I've missed this, missed you. And Robin and Lance of course." She hastily interjected. The wind ruffled her hair, moving it from her face. James raised his hand to move back a strand that had fallen loose from the breeze. They stared at each other.

"Come with us." James whispered. "You and Raphael can come with me and Lance and Robin. We can be a party again, a group. Just like before."

She smiled as she raised her own hand to hold his own her face. "I want to. I really want to. But I'm sure you have your own priorities to take care of."

"Not really." He told her quietly. "Lance and I are done with our duties with our guilds. Robin just needs to finish a short mission and then we will go on another adventure. We can drop by Rachel, if you wish it."

She smiled, "I will ask Raphael then. I don't think we will have much of a problem with that though because he was already making fast friends with Lance and Robin. Although it's probably because of all the girls that was talking to them as I left. Raphael can be very popular." She laughed.

He smirked. "I'm glad."

Something happened then. They couldn't explain it, but as they locked eyes with each other, they both felt a flash of electricity.

She let go of his hand to raise it to his face, as his own hand dropped. She slowly pulled down his mask before slowly getting closer. James moved forward as well. They were close enough for their noses to touch when suddenly…

BOOM

They jerked away from each other, both looking at the sky, only to see big fireworks that sparkled across the water. Couples and other mercenaries had gotten closer to the beach to stare at the presentation.

BOOM

They were blushing, but the Dancer got over it and squealed as she looked at the sky. "My, aren't they beautiful James?" She told him.

"Yes, you are." He murmured so quietly, but he wasn't looking at the fireworks. He stared at the oblivious Dancer as she turned to look at him, the fireworks reflected in her Sapphire like eyes. She smiled at him and held his hand.

"Come on." She told him. "Let's get closer."

He nodded and as he stood to follow her down the beach, her hand still holding his tightly, he gave a small smile at their interlocked fingers.

"Yes, I'll follow her anywhere."

The End


End file.
